


RWBY Take 2: The Shining Beacon

by UnicornOfWar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfWar/pseuds/UnicornOfWar
Summary: The world of Remnant is a dangerous place, particularly for mankind. As the forces of darkness and destruction seek the destruction of all creation, humanity has fought for millennia against the Creatures of Grimm to defend itself and all it cares for.Four powerful Kingdoms have stood the test of time: Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. Each realm offers a sanctuary for its citizens, and offers special schools to train young warriors to become Huntsmen and Huntresses - guardians against the Grimm.Our story follows the many colorful characters who inhabit the world of Remnant, whether they seek to defend humanity, or conspire towards its downfall.





	1. All Our Days

 

**YANG**

And there she was, small and fragile. A little bundle of joy wrapped up in a bright red blanket. As she slept, she looked at peace with the world. She was innocent, uncorrupted. She was mine - my baby sister.

"Welcome home, Ruby," I whispered. I had to strain myself from shouting with excitement; couldn't wake up the precious little thing. Mom cradled her in her arms, resting in her chair.

"Would you like to hold her, Yang?"

She caught me off guard. "Really?" My mind was saying _Yes, yes, please, give me the baby child_ , but my brain was telling me how awful of an idea it was. How my brain and mind could disagree since they're kinda the same thing is still kinda beyond me, but hey, I was a chubby little 2-and-a-half year-old. What do you want from tiny me?

"You _are_ her big sister," she said to me. "Here." She got up from the chair and knelt down. She smiled and handed Ruby over to me.

I took my sister in my small arms, trying to stay calm and be careful with her. I looked down at her perfect little face as she snored, and I felt light. It was like the world around me vanished, and we were the only people on the planet. I just imagined all the fun we'd have together. All the adventures we could go on when we were all grown-up. All the monster butt we could kick just like Mom and Dad.

And in those imaginations, I'd failed to notice I was crying, and several tears fell down on my sister. She opened her eyes, and began to wail.

I didn't know how to react. I just kept holding her, unsure of what to do. Before I'd realized it, my Mom had swept her up out of my arms and was holding her, going "There, there." She looked to me and said, "It's okay, sweetie. She's probably just hungry."

"Oh... okay."

My Mom got up and headed over into the kitchen, leaving me in the living room, staring down at the old green carpet. I kicked it, trying to get out my anger, then laid down and stared up at the ceiling in frustration.

"I HEARD CRYING. WHERE'S THE GRIMM?"

I sat up, and at the bottom of the staircase was my Dad.

**TAI**

I didn't have my weapon on me, but what I did have was a very blunt weapon, ready to smack any vicious intruder scum threatening my family right upside the head.

**YANG**

He was holding an old broom, while also rocking a pink apron reading "Please Do Nothing to the Cook." Classy, Dad. Classy.

**TAI**

I looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Then I saw Yang, sitting on the carpet just staring at me confused. "What's wrong, Yang?" I asked her.

She burst out laughing. "You're so silly, Daddy!"

"Hey, vacuuming is a very dangerous job, young lady." I tried to be stern, seeing there was no present danger in the house. I couldn't let my Sunny Little Dragon see me worried. That was the last thing she needed.

I put the broom up against the wall, only for it to fall immediately after. I elected to ignore it, of course. I looked back to Yang. "So what's up? You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. She looked down for a moment, then sat herself up. She waddled over to me, trying not to make eye contact with me as she headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, little lady?" I picked her up and spun her around as I laughed. She was whining at first, trying to feign anger, until she eventually joined me in laughter. I boinked her on the nose, and she retaliated with a punch to the arm - as all fathers and daughters do to bond.

**YANG**

I stopped laughing and tried to come off as serious. "Can you... let me down now?"

"Not til you tell me what's wrong."

"I... am I gonna be a good big sister?"

He looked surprised. "Why'd you ask that?"

I couldn't answer him. I didn't know why I was so worried. I felt such a rush of both joy and sadness when I held my sister in my arms. How could I be crying during such a happy moment? And when she cried, the guilt just ate me up. What did I do? Did I hurt her somehow? Did I mess up as a big sister?

"It's okay," my Dad said. "You're gonna be a great big sister. You know, how about you just go wait in your room, and I'll come up later so we can play some Total Annihilation?"

"Okay."

He finally let me down, and I made my way up the stairs, one foot at a time. Normally I'd be psyched to take on Dad and kick his Soaring Ninja butt, but that day was different.

**TAI**

I did my best to cheer her up. Little trooper'd been through so much already. To just see her smile, if even for a moment, was worth any effort. As she trudged up to her room, I saw Summer through the archway and walked into the kitchen.

"You alright, honey?"

"Yes," she said. "The baby's fine now, fast asleep."

"So... what are we gonna do?"

**YANG**

I stopped in my tracks. I stayed at the top of the stairs, where I could still hear my parents talking in the kitchen. I hid myself in the hallway, around the corner so they couldn't see me. I tried my best not to make the wooden floors creak.

**TAI**

"I don't know," she said. She looked down at her - her daughter... _our_ daughter. "Does Ozpin know?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I mean, I didn't for sure, but I was more than certain that Qrow already let the word slip. He loved the man too much not to keep him in the loop, even if we - the girl's _parents_ \- told him to keep his mouth shut. Qrow was never good at that anyway...

**SUMMER**

I just kept looking down at her. Her eyes were shut... if only they'd stay shut. She could sleep forever, away from all the evil things threatening our simple life. Then maybe she'd be safe. She wouldn't have to share my burden. My curse. A curse known by all those with silver eyes.

But in my heart, I already knew her fate... _our_ fate was sealed. Even if Qrow hadn't brought it up to Ozpin, Oz had a way of finding things out regardless. The best either of us could do now was to keep her safe.

"I don't want her to be like me," I said.

"Summer..."

"She's a child. An innocent child. I want her to live a nice, happy, healthy life away from all this. Away from..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a wet kiss on my cheek. I looked up, and my eyes met Tai's. Those tender, crystal blue eyes.

**TAI**

Her silver eyes shone under the kitchen lights. I'd always found them strong and beautiful, full of both terrifying anger and boundless love.

"We'll be okay," I assured her. " _Ruby_ will be okay."

**YANG**

Ruby...

I decided I'd heard enough. I headed over to my room and quietly shut the door. I jumped onto my bed, then looked out the window. the trees were tall with emerald green leaves, filtering the sunlight through the glass. The sun was bright, shining strong and burning bright - a yellow beauty, burning gold.

"I'll protect you, Ruby." I whispered to myself. "I promise."


	2. Red Like Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow always made the forests of Patch look both fantastical and intimidating to Ruby. But even then, the threat of Grimm possibly roaming the depths of the woods never gave her much of a reason to worry.
> 
> That day, Ruby wanted to go out to her mother's grave to pay her respects, as she'd do whenever something was troubling her. Somehow, talking like Summer was listening always lightened her heavy heart.

**RUBY**

"Yes, I'll be fine." I stood there in the living room, suited up in my usual black dress, sleeves, pants, and boots. While it wasn't especially freezing, my signature red cloak definitely made for a nice makeshift blanket against the cold winter snow.

"You're sure?" Yang was on the couch, looking over at me with Zwei in her lap.

"It's not like I'm going all the way to Haven," I assured her. "The grave isn't far from here."

"It's all the way by the cliffs, on the other side of the island."

"A healthy mid-winter walk."

She wasn't buying it. "Ruby-"

"Yang, I need to do this. Alone. I just wanna sort things out. Clear my head."

She sighed. "Fine. Do you have your-"

"Yes, I've got my scroll on me just in case."

"And-"

I reached to the back of my belt and gripped Crescent Rose. "My weapon in case I want some barbecue. Yes."

"I meant the charger for your scroll."

I raised an eyebrow. "You realize there are no outlets in the forest, right?"

"And _you_ realize you're scroll's already on 30%, right?"

"What are you-" I reached into my pocket and checked my scroll. "Wrong... _31%_."

She got up and walked over to me, and Zwei jumped onto the floor, running back to his tiny dog bed. That corgi never ceased to be the cutest thing alive.

Yang took out her scroll. "Luckily, I knew you were gonna head out, so I charged _mine_ all night." She handed it to Ruby, and they exchanged scrolls. "And I'll charge _yours_ , so you can reach me."

"Thanks," I said as I placed the scroll into my pocket. I sighed, dumbfounded at how I could forget to do such a simple thing. Was I just that stupid, or that out of it? Probably both, honestly.

**YANG**

No matter how many years went by, Ruby was still the same innocent little girl... and also the most absent-minded thing to ever walk the face of Remnant. I hated seeing her so upset, but I knew I couldn't do anything to help. Best to leave her to own devices; to sort things out for herself... it was just my job to make sure she didn't die in the process.

"Hey, cheer up," I said. I playfully punched her arm. She recoiled in pain.

"Ow, Yang!"

"Oh, c'mon. You can handle a pack of Beowolves, but you can't handle your big sister messing with you?"

"At least the Beowolves aren't actively jerks," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

I threw my arms around her and squeezed tight. "Just don't do anything stupid. And come back home before dark."

**RUBY**

As much as I appreciated some emotional support from my big sis, it usually left me with a few broken ribs. I managed to finally choke out "Could you let me go, now? Please?"

**YANG**

I never was good at hugging. Though I was good at strangling. "Oh, my bad," I said as I pulled back my arms.

Ruby took in a few breaths, then stretched as much as she could.

"But seriously, if you're not back before dark, I will find you, and you'll wish the Beowolves got you first."

"Mhm," she hummed. "Dad'll yell at you when he gets back. He and Uncle Qrow will whoop you."

"Bring it," I said as I smirked. "I can take 'em." I looked back over to Zwei, who was resting in his bed. "Right, Zwei?"

**ZWEI**

"Woof. Woof."

**RUBY**

I chuckled a bit, then tried to steel myself. "Anyway, I should get going." I turned toward the front door and put my hand on the knob. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back.

"Just please be careful." Yang kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too." I forced a smile, then turned back and headed out, shutting the door behind me. And then, I trudged out onto the path through the forest trees.

**YANG**

I walked over to the window, looking out as my baby sister - practically all grown up - walked out into the dark winter woods. And here I was, sitting on a comfy couch watching TV in the safety of a nice, warm house. Some big sister I was.

I headed into the kitchen, looking through the pantry for food. I tried to take my mind off today, and usually when I was stressed, food and TV would help. Of course I'd exercise it all off, but that's besides the point.

It was that day again. I both loved and hated it. I'd never forget when I first met my baby sister - first laid my eyes on her angelic little face. But I also couldn't forget the look on her face when Uncle Qrow broke the news to her... about Mom. He didn't let me in, but I watched from the hallway... not sure of what to do. And Dad... he just locked himself away in his room, crying day-in and day-out.

I made some popcorn and closed my eyes, resting my elbows on the counter. I just listened to the sound of the kernels popping and took in the smell of butter and grease. Not the healthiest thing ever, but it's always been a damn good medicine.

I got the bowl and poured the popcorn in. I tossed out the bag, and situated myself back on the couch. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels mindlessly. No, Lisa Lavender, I still don't wanna know all about the wonders of the C.C.T. Towers - all I care about is that they let me enjoy the occasional meme.

All the channels were so depressing. Coverage of a Faunus protest taken over by the White Fang; the latest scandal with the Schnee Dust Company; it was like the world knew how miserable we were and decided to just throw all the garbage our way. Thanks, world.

I sighed, then looked over to Zwei, who was now sitting next to me, curling up against my leg. "You feel me, right, Zwei?"

**ZWEI**

"Woof."

**YANG**

Corgis: better than people. Always are, always have been, and always will be.

**RUBY**

I'd always hated this day. The day I was brought into the world... and the day _she_ was taken out of it just a few years later. I can still remember where I was when Uncle Qrow told me. I was in my room, rubbing Zwei's stomach and watching TV. He came in and sat down, and told me to sit back. He said it was an accident on one of her recent missions.

I tried to ask as much as I could: "Where was she?"; "What happened to her?"; "Did someone kill her, or was it the Grimm?" He didn't answer. He just told me to calm down, and before the night was over, I just went totally silent. I was like that for months from what Yang's always told me. Dad was almost never around, and when he was, he just looked sad. None of us were ever the same.

And none of us ever talked about her. Ever.

I kept walking down the path. I didn't take in any of the sights: not the way the leaves from the trees all fell to the ground and were covered in frost and snow; not the moon hanging in the night sky, its shattered bits scattered like rose petals. All I could think about the dreams of my mother... dreams where her blood scattered like dark red petals all around me... red like roses.

I know Yang was torn up. I think she was worse than I was. I know we have different moms, but I've never considered it. Yang and I are sisters - always have been, always will be, blood or none. But... she's lost two... is this how she felt with her mom?

Eventually I made my way into a clearing in the forest. Where would usually be an emerald green field of grass was now covered in white snow. The flowers were frozen over, hidden by the thick veil of frost. It almost seemed sad. What in the summer was a soothing silence was now an eerily deafening quiet. I felt as though I as being watched. Something dark dodging between the shadows of the looming trees. But I carried on down, and made my way to the path across the way.

And there I was, at the cliffside. I could hear the sea crashing into the rocks far below, but the gray clouds blended into the silver sea along the horizon. All that was before me was the snowy peak, and atop it... a tombstone. A stone that read: "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter."

I approached the stone, and let down my hood. The harsh cold of the winds bit my ears and numbed my cheeks, but I kept my eyes fixed on the grave. Fixed on Mom.

"Hi, Mom."

**YANG**

I laid down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Zwei was sitting on my chest, licking my neck and face. And in the background I could hear the wind howling outside, and the Real Housewives of Atlas blaring in the background - I am trash, I will fully admit that.

I looked over to the TV and checked the time: it'd been about 20 minutes since Ruby had headed out. I knew it'd take her at least 40 minutes to get there and back, and she'd probably take longer to get a good conversation with her... our mother.

I loved Summer. Not nearly as much as Ruby, but I know Summer genuinely loved and cared for both of us as her daughters. But for me... my mother had left me when before I was even old enough to know what a mother was. I didn't even have a name to go by, since I wasn't allowed to know.

I wanted to know why she'd left me... but I also knew where that path had nearly taken me years before. That it'd nearly taken mine and Ruby's lives.

**ZWEI**

"Woof."

**YANG**

Zwei went back to licking my face, almost as if in response to my dark train of thought. As I've said, corgis are the best.

**RUBY**

I must've stood there for a good 10 minutes, rocking back and forth with my hands folded behind my back. I was never good with talking to people, so you'd think I'd be better without a person for miles around. But nope - social anxiety back at it again.

"So... things have been going good," I said to the grave. I tried to envision her sitting in the snow before the tombstone, smiling up at me as her white cloak blended in with the frost.

"I, uh... I'm doing well at Signal. Uncle Qrow's a great teacher - way cooler than any of my other professors. Ooh, and I made myself a weapon: I call her Crescent Rose. A High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe... designed and forged her myself. Qrow said it was a bit bulky for a 'little girl' to be using in combat, but... you know him.

Dad's doing well. So's Yang. Though I am a bit worried about her... I'm pretty sure you knew her mom. I wish I could ask what you knew... I just wish I knew what to say to her about it. She's lost two moms... I can't imagine what that must feel like.

Uh... but on a lighter note, we got a dog! Corgi, named him Zwei. I came up with the name. I thought it sounded cool. Yang wanted to call him Bang - her and her puns. But better than what Dad wanted to call him - Fluffles." I shivered. "Lame."

I held my hand close to my chest. I could feel my eyes start to water, but the wind dried up the tears before they could start falling. "I... I miss you. I wish you were here to see how far I've come. I can't wait to go to Beacon and become a Huntress... just like you.

I mean, I know Dad says he's supportive, but... I know how he really feels. How he'd love to just keep me sheltered at home, away from anything that might hurt me. But I want to help people... I need to. I wanna make the world a better, safer place for people like me... people like us. So... maybe, just... maybe... some other kid won't have to lose their parents to the Grimm."

I looked up at the sky. The clouds began to turn a dark blue. Night was coming, and with it...

I sighed. "I have to go. Promised Yang I'd be back home before sunset. It was good to talk!" I pulled my hood back up and turned back to the path. I took a few steps forward, then stopped in my tracks. I glanced back to the gravestone, envisioned my mother still sitting there, and whispered "I love you" before heading down the trail.

**YANG**

40 minutes. I grabbed the phone and scrolled through my contact. The sun was already about to set - and still no sign of Ruby. Oh, I was ready to kick some ass: whether it was hers, or a monster in her way.

I'd always hated the sound of dial tone. It felt like an eternity of agony had gone by before Ruby's voice had finally come through a thick static: "Hey, Yang."

"Hey?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"On my way back," she said. Her voice was muffled. The connection was probably weak, and the wind's howls were definitely not helping. "No worries."

"If you're not back in 10 minutes, I'm going after you."

"Okay," Ruby said. "Now I gotta go - phone's about to die."

"Already? But I just-"

"See in a bit, love you!" And with that, she hung up.

I groaned. "Dammit, Ruby." I ran up to my room and threw on my coat and heaviest pair of sweatpants. I laced up my black and yellow snow boots, and adjusted my shot gauntlets. Whatever was out there, it was about to get a visit from Mama Yang and her dear friends: Ember and Celica.

I trudged towards the door, but as I reached for the doorknob, I heard a whimpering. I looked down to see Zwei, sitting right at my feet, his ears drooped down.

I sighed. "Fine." I looked over to the clock over on the wall. "She's got 5 minutes."

**ZWEI**

"Woof."

**RUBY**

5 minutes, I thought to myself. 5 minutes to clear out a field full of Beowolves... "Shouldn't be a problem," I bragged under my breath.

I knew they were there, hiding in the forest just waiting for me to let my guard down. Patch didn't normally have many Grimm running around - but for for whatever reason, here they were. Little did they know they were about to get a front row demonstration of why little girls with giant scythes were not to be messed with.

Thankfully their coal black bodies made them stand out easily from the snow, and their bone white masks and armor clashed against the dark treeline all around us. And their red eyes... well, they'd probably scare the hell out of a normal little girl.

But this little girl was a violent young warrior, ready to run wild.

I took a few steps into the field, the Grimm beginning to emerge from behind the trees and blocking my path through the field. Eventually, I stopped and look around: at least 30 Beowolves. I stood there, waiting for them to make a move. The one at the front charged at me, then swung its claw.

I jumped, leaving a trail of rose petals behind me. Time crawled to a slow as I leapt into the air, and my cape fluttered in the wind. Then, I pulled out Crescent Rose, switched her into gun mode, and let out a shot. The blast took the wolf's head clean off, and its limp body fell into the snow.

The rest of the Beowolves charged at me. I landed right in front of one, then jumped and propelled myself with a shoot right into its head as I flew over. I took out another one's chest as I fell. I hit the ground rolling forward, then shot a third Beowolf in the torso. The recoil sent me rolling back, and as I jumped to my feet, I switched Crescent Rose into my favorite mode: the signature black and red scythe, about twice my size in length.

The rest of the Grimm stood there for a moment, then the one leading the pack howled. They ran at me, and I sighed. Clearly they wouldn't get the hint til after I'd blown them all to bits. Oh well.

I spun, and stopped the closest Beowolf right in its tracks as I snared it between the beard and the snath (That's the start of the blade and the long part you hold, for you non-weapon-versed folk.). The wolf looked up at me and got right in my face, growling. Its teeth were sharper than any wolf I'd hunted before, and its breath smelled like... well, let's just say less than pleasant.

I smirked and said "Cute," before letting out another shot. The blast put a little more kick into my swing as the wolf's body was torn in half. While it's lower half lay before me, its top half went flying before thudding in the snow.

The wolves howled again, charing. I swung Crescent Rose and fixed the blade into the snow. I must've shot ten or so rounds before a good number of them lay in the snow. One ran up and tried to swipe me with its claw, but I jumped and shot it straight in the face. I flew back, then again fixed my scythe into the ground. I swung myself around the snath, propping myself right atop it.

But the Grimm were far from done: more Beowolves poured out from the forest. I groaned. One of them lunged at me, but I dodged and kicked it back as I swung. I propped my feet on the scythe's neck, then shot another wolf headed my way as I flew to the one I'd just knocked on its back, kicking it again.

It and the the rest of the wolves raced towards me. I flung Crescent Rose all around me, slicing and dicing and occasionally shooting as gun casings, rose petals, and hacked-up wolf limbs flew up all about the place.

Eventually, a wolf managed to knock me way back. As I refocused, I could see even more wolves ready to pounce. Irritated, I decided to just finish them all off in one go. I had a solid minute left before Yang was ready to kick my ass, and no way I was dealing with that tonight.

I dropped out the empty cartridge from Crescent Rose and popped in a full one. I swung back my scythe and gave myself a moment before shooting myself forward. I sliced two wolves in one swing, then shoot myself forward again, and again. As I flung forward, I switched Crescent Rose into its war scythe mode so its blade the blade was now parallel to the snath.

I swung Crescent Rose forward, and took out the rest of the wolves as they surrounded me. And in one final motion, I shot myself back into the air, then swung Crescent Rose around my back as I landed. Shell casings fell all around me, surrounded by Grimm corpses now dissolving into shadows.

I looked all around one last time, and thankfully, there were no more Grimm to bother me. I sighed, then deactivated Crescent Rose as I ran back down the path home.

**YANG**

"Alright," I said as I pushed myself up from the couch. "I'm going." I headed for the door, and as I pulled it open...

"I'M HOME." Ruby fell through the doorway, and onto the floor with a thud. She laid on the welcome mat, rubbing the bump on her head. "Ow," she said. Zwei ran up to her and licked her, and she laughed. "Hi, Zwei!"

I sighed. "You're late," I said. Ruby got up, and I shut the door.

"Just a minute late," she said. "You of all people getting upset over this?"

"Whatever," I said, pulling down her hood. "Now c'mon. There's pizza leftovers in the fridge and a new episode of Purple v. Violet on tonight."

Her eyes widened. "Ooh," she said. "Yes, please."

"Alright," I said. "Imma go heat it up." I walked into the kitchen and went for the fridge.

**RUBY**

I could already smell the cheese and grease. God, that fight left me wanting to just lay down and do nothing for at least a week. Of course, right after I devoured a fridge-worth of food.

I plopped myself onto the couch, and Zwei jumped up next to me. I looked down at his cute, furry little face. His tongue hung out as he wagged his tail. I pet his back and he climbed up onto me, then curled up in my lap to take a nap.

"You and me both, buddy," I said.

He looked back up at me for a second.

**ZWEI**

"Woof. Woof."


End file.
